Eternal Curse
by Paisley Skies
Summary: Axel seemingly has a curse put on him, and it is forcing him to relinquish the one person he truly loves. Will this person be able to break the curse and stop Axel from leaving? Or is the curse's power above all...? Axel/Roxas. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **'ello! Yes, I know that I'm seemingly putting off updating "Life in Three Colors" by submitting one-shots... ^.^;; Well, I'm actually not. I'm trying to figure out where the plot's going, and I'm submitting one-shots in the meantime. (lol... I totally just contradicted myself. XD ah, well.) In any case, "Life in Three Colors" **needs more reviews!!! **It's getting very sad just having two. So... if you guys are feeling generous... *hint hint* XD

Anyway, here's a small (yet emotional) Axel/Roxas one-shot. I wrote it quite a while ago (... like a year or so ago), and it's x-posted on my now-dead dA account. I really should get around to deleting that... ^.^;; Anywho.

Some of you may like this; some of you may think it sucks. I have no idea. Personally, I wrote it when I was feeling angsty (hence the category placement). I'm beginning to wonder how many of you will actually **find** this story, as its in the angst/tragedy category... lol. ^.^;; Not too many people look there, I should guess.

Ah, well. I'm going to shut up so that the few people who **do **find this story can read it. XD I hope you guys like it! and **please review!!! **^.^

* * *

Cold weather and slate-gray skies are what always seem to signify winter – a time of cold, loneliness, and pain. Somehow I knew you'd be along these paths that I'm walking now; you always are at this time of year. And you're always alone – broken and shattered, yet ignorant at the same time. I hate to say it, but to be honest, I'm almost at the point where I hate comforting you. It's not because I don't want to, but because it kills me to know that you hurt as badly as you do.

The snow always falls in huge white flakes, blanketing the world in its empty whiteness, almost making it like a frozen sheet of paper. I'm always able to take in the beauty, but you never are. I can stare down at the path and see your familiar, clumsy walk.

I couldn't help but follow you down a snow-blanketed hill to a lake that wasn't frozen, unlike the rest of the world around us. Pulling my coat tighter around me, I glanced around for you, and there you were – knelt down in the snow with your face in your hands, shaking, shivering, and sobbing. I wanted to comfort you; I really and truly did. I just _couldn't._ I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd think I was following you; I was afraid you'd I'm in _love_ with you. Not that the latter would be completely horrible, I was just afraid that you'd hate me if you knew. Even if you _did_ know and felt the same way, there would be nothing for us. In all the relationships I've ever been in, something has gone wrong. It's like it's my fate, my curse. So, I simply just stood there and watched you in your moment of agony. After all, Nobodies lack hearts, don't we? We're just a bunch of immoralists who happen to grace the same planet.

Finally, you got up, wiped your tears, and turned around. You saw me and immediately made a move to run away - or that's what I thought, at least. Instead, I felt the sudden squeeze of arms around my neck and the warmth of your body heat. I sighed, wrapped my arms around you, and held you as closely as I could, trying to keep you warm and protected – protected from the cold and hurt that the rest of our souless, heartless, emotionless world has to offer. They don't understand you. But, then again, the world seems to not understand a lot of things. Maybe it really _is_ for reason they say; maybe they actually can't understand. Or, maybe it's because they simply choose not to.

"Axel," you muttered, your face muffled in my cloak, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I'm sorry for being so horrible."  
"Roxas, don't worry about it."  
"But I have to. I have nothing otherwise."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Stop telling me that; stop trying to cheer me up. It _is_ my fault, and you _know_ it is, damnit. I'm not even supposed to exist. If that Sora kid hadn't have gone and _died_, then I wouldn't be alive! I'm only here by chance!"  
I sighed. "Come on," I said, "let's get you out of the cold."

I took your hand and led you back up the hill and to the Castle before summoning a portal to your room. I kept quiet and just listened to you muttering your words of self-deprecation.  
"Stop it," I said suddenly, not even realizing that I'd said it. "Just stop. You're nothing that you think you are. You're not a horrible person; you're not a fuck up; and you're _not_ the worst thing that's ever happened to the world. And you're _definitely_ not the worst thing that's happened to me. You're my best friend."

"I don't want to be _just_ your best friend, though," you said, biting your bottom lip as a few new tears started making their way down your cheeks. "I want to be something more. _Can_ I be something more?" I could clearly hear sadness in your voice. "Is it possible that there could be anything more between us?" You sniffled and wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your cloak.

I sighed and unlocked the door to your room, stopping and turning to look at you before walking out. "No," I said softly, "there is no possibility. Not for us, anyway."

You looked down at the floor, crying. I could see your tears, sparkling like diamonds, hitting the carpet of the entryway. Then, you looked up at me. Your eyes were shining, and they were desperately pleading for me to take back what I had just said. I stepped closer to you and cupped both your cheeks in my hands. You closed your eyes and started purring when I kissed your forehead.

"Axel," you whispered after opening your eyes, not being able to speak at anything above a whisper. "I... I l-love... love you." Your voice cracked. "I... r-really do."  
"I... I don't know what to say," I replied softly. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Then, I turned and walked away. There was nothing more that could be said between us. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Don't leave!" I heard you shout. "Please come back; don't go! Don't..." I figured that you had given up, because all I could hear were whimpers. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was sorry, though.

I knew we would have no chance. Every relationship I get into, it ends up going wrong somewhere along the lines. In the end, either one of us gets hurt, or both do, and I don't want to chance you getting hurt. However, it seems as though that's already happened. I guess what I should say is, I don't want to chance you getting hurt _again._

While I was walking away from that room, tears were crawling down my face, as well. It seems like there's a curse put on me. And I think that, since you're the one person with whom I think I actually fell in love, the worst curse of all had been bestowed upon me: having to live in a world without you.

But, then again, I must ask myself... am I really living? Or am I merely a concept?


End file.
